


A Journey of New Heroes

by kheprikookie



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Quirks (My Hero Academia), School, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death, To Read, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. High School (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheprikookie/pseuds/kheprikookie
Summary: One for All had disappeared with it's last wielder, and All for One had been destroyed for good. Villains still roam free and it is the job of a new class of 1-A to learn how to help the society they live in and become heroes. Will class 1-A survive their first year at U.A., or will villainy reign supreme over Japan. Many troubled stories culminate at U.A. to create a truly unique class of future heroes. Follow their journey through a year of both ups and downs, surpassing new trials as they approach.All characters original."Are you sure you want this?""Yes... Kill them."
Kudos: 4





	1. Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> *All names are in the traditional Japanese format of Surname, Name.  
> **All characters listed in tags have been used in one way or another for inspiration, though not copied or appearing in this work

A temperate, March morning in Mustutafu, Japan rose. Quirks had been in popularity for a long time, pro heroes becoming the idols of society. Summer was in full swing and everyone seemed to be enjoying it, everyone except Mochizuki, a third year Junior High student. He has never been much of one for summer, finding it more interesting to study for classes and examine the techniques of pro heroes.  


Mochizuki was taking a walk down the sidewalk in town, clad in gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt with his favorite blue sneakers on. His favorite color had always been blue, possibly because it matched that of his powder blue hair. He had been distracted, deep in thought as he listened to the music playing through his headphones, making a dent in the hair atop his head that flows into bangs, swooping over one of his gray eyes.  


A bug hits his face mid-flight, snapping him out of his dazed state before he instinctively starts swatting at the insect. “Stupid bug…” Mochizuki sighs sharply, interlocking his fingers as he raises his arms above his head to stretch. It was just like any other morning: relaxing, studying, and nothing special. That’s what daily life had become; a constant study session. Did he want to become a pro hero like those he studied? Yes, but it was an unreasonable goal. Everyone else had useful quirks that were strong, he thought at least.  


“Hey, kid.” A deep voice rumbles in front of Mochizuki, though he doesn’t hear it through the music in his ears. When the younger bumps into the man in front of him, his head snaps up in surprise. As soon as the man blinked, Mochizuki was gone in an instant, appearing again right behind the man, solely out of shock. 

> _Mochizuki Ike  
>  Quirk: Out of Sight  
>  When no one is looking at him, he can teleport to any other area that no one is looking._

He turns back to face the man, bowing respectfully as he slides his headphones off his head so they were around his neck, “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” Mochizuki apologizes quickly, voice rattling from embarrassment. He couldn’t believe that he let himself fall into such a trance with his music that he ran into a civilian!  


The man gives a hearty chuckle, turning to face the student with a friendly smile on his face. His features were very sharp, jaw framed by two tendrils of blonde hair that stood apart from the rest that was tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head, “The name’s Shime, Shime Ryu.” He holds his hand out to shake Mochizuki’s.  


Mochizuki looks up at the taller man, giving him a firm handshake as he smiles shyly, “Nice to meet you, I’m Mochizuki Ike.” He felt a lot smaller in comparison to Shime, stepping back slightly after their hands separate.  


“A student not waiting for their application results from U.A.? I’m surprised. They come out this week, y’know.” Shime gives a playful smirk, figuring most any student with a quirk would have applied to U.A..  


Mochizuki scratches the back of his head awkwardly with a sharp inhale, “Actually, I didn’t apply.” He lets all of his breath out, slouching down slightly, “It’s unrealistic for someone with a quirk like mine to try and be a hero. No way I’d pass a practical test with it.” A feeble laugh passed by his lips, dragging down into a disappointed frown.  


“Never lose hope of being a hero, kid. Nothing is out of reach.” Shime says before he turns and starts to walk away, his steps even in stride and calm, lifting one arm up to wave over his shoulder, “I’ll be seeing you.”  


Confused, Mochizuki cocks his head to the side before turning around as well, walking in the opposite direction. What a weird encounter. He tries to think nothing of it as he regains his cool composure, grabbing his headphones and readjusting them onto his ears again. What a strange encounter…  


As Mochizuki walks down the street, he wonders if maybe he should have applied for U.A., since it would have been a good opportunity. As he doubts the usefulness of his own quirk, he disappears from off the street to right outside of his family home. Useful for everyday life, but he thought it was stupid to think he could be a hero with just that. Mochizuki grabs the doorknob and turns it, shoving the door open so he can enter before he closes it right behind him again.  


“Welcome back, Sweetheart. Did you enjoy your walk?” His mother asks, looking over from the kitchen to her son. She was almost as tall as her son, having similar, pale blue hair that stops at her shoulders.  


Mochizuki slides his headphones off of his head again, brushing his fingers through his hair to dishevel the dent in his hair from them, “Yeah, I guess.” He walks over to give his mother a hug, sighing softly before he continues, “Should I have applied to U.A.?” His voice softens.  


“Oh, Honey.” She hugs him back, one of her hands going up to ruffle his hair, “You will be successful wherever you go, I am sure of that. You don’t need to regret the past, you can’t change it. Okay?” She smiles warmly at her son.  


With a couple moments of silence, Mochizuki nods and lets go of his mother, “Thanks… I’ll make you proud of me someday.”  


"You don’t need to work to do that. I will always be proud of you for being my son.” She reassures him before she turns to go back to cooking.  


Mochizuki stands there for a moment before going back towards the front door to get to the staircase, heading up to his bedroom. He opens his door, entering his room before closing himself in. Mochizuki takes a deep breath before going to sit on his bed. The walls of his room are covered in posters of pro heroes and he has shelves of action figures of the same heroes.  


When Mochizuki was a kid, all he dreamed of was being a pro hero. His mother supported him fully, always encouraging him to do right and use his quirk for good. It wasn’t until he got to Junior High and saw other peoples’ useful quirks, then doubting the strength of his own. He didn’t believe someone with his own quirk could be a pro hero. After that, he was discouraged from following that path for his future.  


He grabs the remote for the TV in his room, turning it on to see what was going on. The news was just talking about U.A. and the upcoming results for students. Everything around him seemed to just be talking about hero this, hero that. He just wanted to be content again.


	2. A Series of Unusual Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the most unlikely thing is to happen and completely changes your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Surname Name

Mochizuki had been lying in bed one morning, days after meeting the strange man on the street. He had been thinking a lot about the course of action he had taken in the past few years. He had been looking through books he had about the pro heroes, notes scribbled in them of his own observations when he saw something on the news. 

Looking through the top 5 heroes, he stops at #3, Avia, A.K.A. Komori Tsuki, Japan’s sweetheart. She has beautiful, long, warm gray hair that she generally tied up to keep it out of her face, and her hero outfit was notorious for being very tight fitting for the sake of her agility. Her quirk gives her large, dark brown wings that can sharpen at the edges of each feather. It always impressed Mochizuki how impressively quick she was

He sits there staring at the page, examining the information for a while before he gets snapped out of it by someone opening his door. 

“Zuki! This just came in the mail!” His mother rushes over, out of breath from running up the stairs. She holds out a letter to him, a simple white letter with a wax seal on it. U.A.?! 

Mochizuki takes the letter quickly and tears it open, setting the disk inside out on his bed, a hologram coming up in front of him of a recorded message. A muscular man pops up from the bottom of the screen in the recording. 

“Is this going already?” He asks someone offscreen. Mochizuki immediately recognized the hero. His pro name is Vein and he works at U.A.! He has short, black, spiky hair and red eyes. “Oh, alright.” The recording continues before Vein looks back into the camera, starting the official recording.

“Mochizuki Ike, we’ve heard a lot about you over here at U.A. and are pleased to tell you that someone has given you a chance in this world. You now have the chance to be a hero like you’ve always wanted.” Vein flashes a wide, toothy smile in the recording, giving a thumbs-up, “You’re in on recommendation. We’re excited to have someone with a quirk like yours at U.A., fitting in the hero class with some of their other support students this year, since because of tragic events in the past, we have implemented a system in which each hero class gets a few students with quirks that aren’t as powerful in physical combat, but help in other regards. Being a hero doesn’t just mean being able to beat up a villain, it means being able to help protect the people and uphold peace.” He chuckles boisterously, eyes closing in a jovial smile, “You’re going to great here, I am confident. See you in April!” The hologram then disappears back to the disk where it appeared, leaving Mochizuki in absolute shock.

A miracle, that’s what this was. How did someone recommend him to U.A.? He searches his mind for anyone he talked to often about wanting to be a hero, but he hadn’t mentioned it to any friends recently whatsoever, not ever since he gave up on his dream. Now his dream had been revitalized!  
“Zuki… Oh my goodness!” His mom had her mouth covered by her hands, crying silently with pure joy, knowing her son had wanted this since he was a child. She sits beside Mochizuki, taking her hands down from her mouth so she could hug her son, her grip tight.  
“Mom, how is this possible?” Mochizuki’s voice shakes, still in shock from the message he had just received as he hugs his mother back, though looser. He tries to search his brain for how this could have happened. Only spectacular students get in on recommendation and even then it’s difficult, unless they have a great quirk too!

The next couple months flew by as April approached, cherry blossoms leaving the streets of Japan vibrant with color at the start of the school year. Mochizuki had spent the numerous weeks studying everything about heroes he had ever known and even going back to academics from previous years he had saved, trying to get every piece of knowledge into his head. He had gotten down to the most nitty gritty of things by the time the first day of school came around.

April 16 was the day he had been long awaiting, having laid his uniform out the night before. It was hard for him to sleep that night, tossing and turning as he couldn’t stop thinking about what the next day would be like. 

When he woke up on the 16th, Mochizuki went through his morning routine two times faster than he normally did, brushing his hair and teeth, getting dressed, and then going down to get breakfast, running down the stairs as fast as he could, slipping down the last few.

“Zuki! I figured you’d be up by now.” His mom exclaims from the kitchen, turning from where she was at the stove to look at her son with a fond smile, “Perfect timing too, I made you some miso soup and rice for breakfast.” 

“Thank you, Mom.” Mochizuki goes over to his mother, seeing she had already set aside a bowl of each for him. He grabs a pair of chopsticks, not even bothering to leave the kitchen before he starts to eat his rice and soup.

“Mochizuki Ike! Go to the table and eat like a civilized human being!” His mom scolds, grabbing a single chopstick to smack the top of his head with, “You know better!”

Mochizuki groans and takes the two bowls over to the table, sitting down with them in front of him before he continues to eat, “Yes, Mom.” He hurries through his breakfast, drinking the miso broth and every piece of rice before he stacks the bowls and takes them over to place in the sink. 

“Have a good day, Sweetheart. You’re my little hero.” His mom says with tears in her eyes, trying not to cry as she looks at her son in a U.A. uniform. He was officially a student at U.A..

Mochizuki smiles at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead before he goes to grab his backpack and put his shoes on by the door, “I’ll see you after school!” With his shoes on now, he opens the door to leave their small house. He stands at the doorstep, looking down at his phone for the time. 8:00.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing for a moment before he teleports right outside the walls of U.A.. A few students that were around the grounds turned their heads to look at him, shocked at his sudden appearance in their peripherals. Whispering immediately ensues as Mochizuki walks towards the doors at the front, entering hesitantly through the one with a “1” on it. This is really his new school… He looks around in amazement as he searches the halls for 1-A. Such a big school and he had no idea where to go! He goes upstairs after searching the base floor, not finding his class there. After around 5 minutes of searching the second floor, his head turning often to examine his surroundings, he hears a voice call out to him.

“Hey! You there, blue hair!” The voice was expressive and high-pitched, and when Mochizuki looks up, he sees a girl with white hair standing at the other end of the hall, waving when he sees her. Her hair was up in two long braids, her bangs framing her face down to her jaw.

“Oh, hey.” Mochizuki waves as he walks over to her, “Sorry, I’m looking for my class.” He sighs dramatically before he slowly shakes his head, “First day and I’m already lost.” He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. 

“What class? I’m Seru Hekano by the way!” Seru introduces herself, bowing politely to the guy she just met, her braided ponytails flipping over her head.

Mochizuki smiles faintly, bowing slightly back to her as he answers, “1-A. Nice to meet you though, I’m Mochizuki Ike.” He stands back up straight, stretching his arms over his head, fingers interlocking with his palms facing the ceiling. 

“Hero course? I haven’t seen you before though. I’m in 1-A too.” Seru rocks back and forth from the heel of her foot to her toes. It was interesting that she hadn’t even seen the kid before.

Mochizuki sighs and looks down at the floor, hands dropping back to his sides, “I got in on recommendation.” His voice quiets slightly, thinking it to be more dishonorable to get in on recommendation than passing the exams. 

“Really?” Seru’s eyes widen in amazement, “You must be really cool then!” She jumps up and down, chin resting between her hands that hold her cheeks at each side, “What’s your quirk?”

“I can teleport when people aren’t looking at me to somewhere that no one is looking.” Mochizuki explains, shrugging, “It sounds complicated but it isn’t really.” 

Seru stays quiet for a moment, deep in thought as she stops bouncing even though her hands stay on her cheeks. In a moment of understanding, she smiles brightly, “That’s super cool! I can heal people if I hurt myself, so you’d be like me probably as a support in the hero class.” She giggles quietly, “There’s one more of us if I remember right.”

Mochizuki nods slowly, “Yeah…” He goes silent for a second before piping up again, “Do you know where class is though?” He inquires, head cocking to the side slightly. Seru seemed sweet and her quirk was unique. Mochizuki had never seen anything like that before.

“Oh, totally! Follow me.” Seru starts walking back where she came from, turning the corner and skipping down to the huge door labelled “1-A”, “You were almost there by yourself.” She laughs merrily, sliding the door open before she heads inside. 

Mochizuki, close behind her, looks into the classroom and takes a deep breath before entering. There weren’t many students in class yet, but it was only 8:15, so class didn’t start for another 10 minutes. He enters the classroom and sees Seru sitting by the windows in the second row and so he decides to go sit in the empty seat in front of her, setting his backpack under his desk.

“Who the hell are you?” A deep voice grumbles at the back of the class, another student rising from their seat. When Mochizuki looks back at him, he sees the student wearing a red headband at their hairline with black wavy hair parted in the middle, the ends of his bangs over his piercing red eyes. 

“Mochizuki Ike.” He says, expression blank as he watches the student approach him slowly. The hell did this kid want? He crosses his arms to close himself off, sitting sideways in his chair to lean against the wall.

The other student scoffs, “So you’re some other lame support we have? I didn’t see you at the exams, loser. I’m Neji Kotoka, the strongest student in this class.” He smirks confidently, standing in front of Mochizuki as he looks down upon his peer.

“He’s here on recommendation, Neji! Go sit down and get ready for class. It’s too early in the year for you to be rude to another student!” Seru shouts at Neji, kicking his shin from her seat.

“I don’t care, support. You’re not gonna be a real hero if you can’t fight.” Neji didn’t even seem phased from the kick, glaring over at the girl Mochizuki had just met minutes before entering the class. 

Seru puffs her cheeks out as she holds her breath for a moment, “I’m gonna save your life someday and then you’ll be sorry.” She huffs, elbows resting on her desk so she can prop her chin up on her hands. 

Mochizuki stares up at Neji, expression still blank as he practically dares the student to do something. He didn’t scare Mochizuki. 

“You’ll learn, loser…” Neji promises before he shoves his hands in his pockets, going back to his seat, sitting down in defeat even though he feigns confidence,

Seru pouts, sticking out her bottom lip dramatically, “I went to Junior High with him, he’s really stubborn and thinks he’s so great. Don’t let him get to your head, alright?” She gives a small smile to Mochizuki, her newfound friend.

“I won’t, don’t worry about me.” Mochizuki grins, bending over in his seat to grab his backpack from under his desk, opening it to retrieve his top pro hero book. 1-10, current edition. All of them are in there. 

The rest of the students had arrived as Mochizuki starts to read, but then someone yelling breaks him out of his concentration.

“What’d you say to me?!” Neji’s voice again, already getting on Mochizuki’s nerves.

“I just asked what your deal is, that’s all. You’re really loud and rude for it being the first day.” The girl that sits beside Seru says in a calm tone, pulling one of her earbuds out of her ears. She has a short, yellow, spiky pixie-bob haircut with angular bangs that hang in two tendrils in front of her face. 

“I don’t have a deal, so mind your own business!” Neji shouts at her, crossing his arms. 

“I hope we aren’t having problems already on the first day.” A melodic, gentle voice speaks from the entryway as the large door gets slid open. The room goes silent as a woman walks in wearing a tight fit outfit of spandex burgundy tights that are black at the bottoms and have small wing patches on the hips, a white bodysuit with a deep V that reaches down to the tights with a thick burgundy stripe making up the edges of the V in her bodysuit. To go along with her hero outfit, she has a simple brown leather harness that cages in her breasts, one strip of leather above them, one below, and one overtop each of them and two on her back to mirror the front. For footwear, she wore a pair of black combat boots.

“Avia?!” Mochizuki exclaims, eyes growing wide as he drops the book he was holding, shocked that she was here. He didn’t know she taught here! He knew so much about her quirk and hero work. She was one of the most successful and youngest heroes!

> _Avia, A.K.A. Komori Tsuki, The Winged Hero  
>  Quirk: Avian  
>  Gives her large wings she can use to fly, but can also sharpen the edges of each feather at will to fashion them effectively into blades. From her quirk, she also gets extreme boosts to speed, agility, eyesight, and hearing._

“I don’t appreciate rowdy students in my classroom. What do you have to say for yourself?” Komori glares at Neji, her wings spreading out behind her menacingly, one flap of them sending a gust across the classroom. 

“Birdbrain…” Neji mutters as he goes back to his seat, sitting down again. Not worth getting in trouble already…

“What was that?” Komori’s wings flap again as she starts to walk over to the student.

“Komori-san, I apologize for his actions!” Seru stands up, bowing respectfully to the hero, “He is childish still in the ways of a Junior High student. I am sorry.” She wanted to avoid anymore conflict, but with her quirk, helping was just in her nature. 

Komori looks over at the support hero, smiling softly as her expression relaxes, “A voice of reason, I see.” She steps over to face Seru, one of her wings reaching forward, the end of it flicking under Seru’s chin to lift it up so she could look the budding hero in the eyes, “Take your seat, thank you.” Komori’s wings fold behind her again as she turns and goes to the front of the classroom, grabbing chalk and writing across the board while the students all get settled down in their seats.

**Introductions**

“Since it is your first day, students, we will be starting by having you come to the front of the class one at a time to introduce yourselves. Name, age, and quirk is all.” Komori’s wings twitch slightly in excitement, “You all will be my first class ever as a teacher, so I am excited to get to know each and every one of you.” She then goes off to the side of the chalkboard, leaning against the wall. 

“You will be our first up.” She points to Mochizuki, grinning ear to ear.

Mochizuki stands up and takes a deep breath before going up in front of the class behind the podium, straightening his tie nervously. Now that he was in the presence of a pro hero and in front of the whole class, his anxiety came out, now worried about his image at the school of his dreams.

“My name is Mochizuki Ike and my quirk is ‘Out of Sight’. Basically, I can teleport if no one is looking at me and go anywhere that no one is looking.” He smiles gently before going back to his seat. 

“Nice to meet you, Mochizuki. I hear you’re one of our students here on recommendation.” Komori watches him, her grin twisting into a smirk for a moment, “Impressive, I must say. Next!” She crows.

The student next to Mochizuki stands up and slowly walks to the front of the class, dark bags under his eyes. He has messy, navy hair that goes a little past his ears and light blue eyes that make him look a little more awake than the rest of his body makes him seem, “My name is Asuki Nokori. My quirk is called ‘Sleepless’. Pretty much it means the longer I go without sleeping, the stronger I get up to a certain point. I do not feel tired until I hit that point though.” He then yawns, a faint smile touching his lips before he goes to sit down.

“One of our other lovely supporting heroes. Thank you, Asuki.” Komori’s wings twitch again before she calls out, “Next!”

The next student approaches the front of the room, fingers twitching repeatedly. He has blond hair that is buzzed all around but then curly on the top. His green eyes search the room, smiling as he starts to speak at a fast pace, “I’m Sanjiro Nashi, my quirk is ‘Twitch’ which lets me twitch my muscles extremely fast, letting me run at extreme speeds and use any muscles at higher capacities than I normally would.” He then hurries back to his seat, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Komori stands for a moment in shock, mouth agape at how fast the student spoke, “Next!” She finally pipes up again.

Another girl approaches the podium from her seat, cheerfully skipping there, “Nasu Sashi’s the name and I can erase anyone’s quirk by sight, but if I do, my hair raises up on end.” Nasu has a space-bun hairdo with her dirty blonde hair and white highlights. Her light brown eyes were round and full of excitement, “I look forward to meeting all of you.” She bows before going back to her seat.

Komori looks to Seru to signal her to go up to the podium and the student understands the gesture, standing from her seat and walking to the front of the class.

“My name is Seru Hekano, my quirk is ‘Hurt Healer’, as I can heal anyone’s wounds whether internal or external if I hurt myself before doing so. It has to be self-inflicted though.” Seru held her breath for a moment to see the reactions around the classroom, but no one really seemed to care all that much to her glee. She bows before shuffling back to her seat.

“That was the last of our supporting heroes for 1-A. Just because they are supporting, does not make them any less of heroes or any weaker.” Komori crosses her arms as she scans the class for any negative reactions, finding none beside Neji scowling in the background.

After Komori goes quiet again, the next student approaches, the girl who Neji was shouting at before. She takes both her earbuds out now, coiling them up and putting them in her backpack with her phone before she stands to approach the podium. Once in front of the class, she clears her throat, “My name is Sanoki Yuka. My quirk is called ‘Jolt’, so basically whenever my body experiences friction with another object, I can create strong electricity.” She smirks with a snap of her fingers, showing off that even that creates a small bolt of lighting that she doesn’t let go farther than a few inches from her hand. 

“Impressive! Thank you, Sanoki.” Komori’s wings flutter slightly behind her, more on her toes as more students introduce their quirks. So many interesting powers to learn! 

The next student to come up stood out the most, having long, dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with one thin tendril of bangs that hangs over his face, going down past his chin. On top of that, he has a huge, scaled, purple tail and fangs that poke slightly past his lower lip, “My name is Hashi Runate and you can probably guess parts of my quirk. My quirk gives me a lot of qualities of a snake, so I have this big tail that’s proportioned better for a human body and I have fangs that I can use to inject venom into someone or something, but I can control how venomous it is.” Hashi hisses softly under his breath as he goes to sit back down.

“Animal quirks are always interesting, thank you for introducing yourself, Hashi.” Komori smiles at the student from across the classroom. She remembers always being isolated and bullied because of her wings since they made her different. 

When the next student doesn’t come up, the classroom stays awkwardly quiet for a number of seconds until the student realizes he was the one who was next. He clears his throat and stands up, closing a notebook he was writing down notes in before he walks to the podium, “I’m Nonaka Yukio. Quirk, ‘Hot Ice’. It’s hot ice, there’s not much else to it.” His voice stays monotone throughout the entire time, his straight black hair coming over his eyes a little with his bangs. His eyes were cold and blue like ice, looking out at the class, “I look forward to getting to know all of you.” His voice quiets down a bit before he returns to his seat.

“Interesting quirk, I like it.” Komori giggles quietly, “Try to be more excited, you’re at U.A.!” She beams, hoping to encourage the student to open up a little more, but she just watches as Nonaka sits back down and opens his notebook, head hanging as he looks down at what he had written.

To break up the awkwardness in the room, the first student from the third and last row comes up to the front of the room, “I’m Kizuto.” The student with a light brown undercut and orange eyes announces shyly, “My quirk is ‘Combustion’. It’s pretty self-explanatory, I can make explosions happen anywhere on my body.” He then triggers a small explosion on one of his fingertips, holding it up in front of him to demonstrate. 

As Kizuto goes to sit down again, Komori hums in thought before crowing, “A lot of strength lies in that quirk, use it well, Kizuto. I believe in you.” She encourages him, a warm smile crossing her lips.

A faint blush crosses Kizuto’s cheeks as he sits down, hiding his face by looking down at his lap. The pro complimented him? He couldn’t believe it! 

Unfortunately, Neji is up next, footsteps loud in the quiet classroom as he approaches the front of the class. He spins around to face his peers, a cocky smirk plastered on his face, all too natural of an expression for any human being, “I’m Neji Kotoka and I hope you all like eating dirt because I will be at the top when I’m done here. My quirk lets my body change into the material that anything I eat is. If I eat a piece of metal, I turn into that metal and my strength adjusts with how strong the material is.” He crosses his arms, “Have fun being in second place.” He chuckles before walking back to sit in his seat, his cockiness already on the nerves of most of the other students. Some of them didn’t care, since it just seemed childish, but those like Mochizuki and Seru who had already seen enough today were fed up.

Before anyone can break the silence, the next student approaches the front, a male with dark gray hair that is only spiked out in the back, his green eyes contrasting heavily to his monochrome hair. He stands politely behind the podium, hands folded on it, “My name is Ishi Tetsuke. My quirk, ‘Ferokenesis’, lets me control and morph metals in any way I please. So say Neji eats some iron and his body turns into that, I can turn him into a ball if I really wanted.” His example gets a few chuckles out of the class, even a soft giggle from Komori.

“Thank you for sharing, Ishi. We only have one student left.” Komori looks to the last student in the back corner, “Then we will continue with our activities of the day.” 

The final student, a girl, rises from her seat and walks to the front of the class, taking a deep breath before turning to face them, “My name… is Motome Okachi. My quirk is ‘Hologram’, which lets me put anyone in a hologram around them or in their mind if I can touch their forehead, or lets me create holograms in the real world that I can control.” Motome’s voice is very hushed as she speaks, seeming to also be avoiding eye contact with any other student.

“Fascinating quirks each and every one of you. I am excited to see how much they grow in our time together, but now I get to see them in action. There are two locker rooms downstairs and all of you have uniforms prepared for you there. Go put them on, they are labelled with your names. I will be waiting outside in the P.E. grounds, just follow the doors at the back of each locker room. 

Excited, the students all start to get up. Mochizuki looks back at Seru, smiling, “I wonder what we’re doing.” He stands there in thought for a moment before he starts to follow the rest of the class down to the locker rooms. 

There was copious amounts of excitement rumbling through the halls as class 1-A goes downstairs, each sex filing into their respective locker rooms. In the girls’ locker room, they were all helping each other find their gym uniforms, Seru calling out the names on each uniform and then handing them to the correct student. However, in the guys’ locker room, Neji was already causing trouble, having gotten a hold of Mochizuki’s uniform, tossing it across the locker room before he undressed to change into his own. 

Mochizuki didn’t care at that point, going over to grab his uniform up off of the floor, shaking it out promptly, then changing into it. 

Nonaka approaches Mochizuki, already changed into his gym uniform, voice deep as he murmurs, “He’s really nothing to worry about. Junior-high level bully and nothing more, he’s acting like a child.” 

Mochizuki looks over at Nonaka after he has finished changing into the uniform as well, “Oh, thanks. I know that, it’s just gonna get really old really quickly.” He chuckles quietly, “What were you writing down earlier by the way, if you’re willing to share, that is.”

Nonaka stays silent for a few seconds before he speaks, “I was just writing down everyone’s quirks. I like learning about different quirks.” He says quietly, looking to the side to avoid eye contact.

“I do too, I mostly like learning about the pros though, but I guess this is supposed to be a class of future pros, huh?” Mochizuki sighs deeply at the thought that they all would have the chance to become pros. 

There was silence in the locker room aside from some quiet chatter between pairings of people, the class not having really gotten the chance to meet each other fully yet, but that would change.

The students were now all lined up outside on the grounds, Komori standing in front of them, looking down the line and counting to make sure they were all there. 

“Alright, heroes-in-training, you’re gonna have a chance to prove yourselves. Remember not being able to use your quirks at school before? That’s out the window right here, right now.” Komori smirks mischievously, wings spreading out behind her, flapping once to lift her up into the air. She was able to hover around 20 feet up with very small movements in her wings, “We will have two events, one focused on power and one focused on mobility as to make it fair for all types of quirks. You will take turns kicking a football, we have one for each of you, and then you will run half a kilometer that will be timed. I understand that not everyone’s quirks will lend themselves to these events, so it is a baseline. Try your best, or I’ll give you a reason to try.” Her eyes narrow down at the students, taking out her phone to track how far the footballs were kicked, each of them tagged with a tracker, “Let’s see… Let’s go in the opposite order of our introductions, so Motome, you’re up first.” The pro points down to the girl with the Hologram quirk, winking, “Go for it! Start anywhere and just hit it away from the school.” She stresses, not wanting to already get in trouble for how she’s starting the year off.

Excitement bubbles amongst the students, those like Sanjiro, Hashi, Sanoki, and Neji were confident in their quirks to get them by. 

“This is gonna be so easy!” Neji grins toothily, knowing he would do well. In his mind, nothing could beat him! 

Motome steps up to the bin full of footballs, taking one out and stepping a few feet away from it, taking a few deep breaths. With a hologram quirk, it wouldn’t do her much for these events, but she would give it her all. She focuses on the ball, running up and kicking it as hard as she could, the ball arching across the large dirt area.

“40 meters!” Komori announces, watching the ball land in the distance, “For not being able to use a quirk, impressive.” 

“I played soccer a lot in Junior High.” Motome admits with a soft smile, hurrying to shuffle back in line with the other students.

“Athletic, I like it. Next!” Komori crows, already amped up for evaluating their quirks.

Ishi goes next, using some of the metal of nearby pipes to swing into the ball to hit it, getting over 60 meters. 

Neji steps up next, readying the ball in front of him before he grabs a pebble from the ground, placing it in his mouth and biting it down into small pieces to eat, his body changing into solid rock, able to kick the ball 80 feet with his increased strength, his excuse for his results being that he didn’t have metal “easily accessible” to get the strongest results. 

Kizuto hesitates before he steps out in front of the class, holding the soccer ball in his hands as he prepares to throw it overhand above his head. A different strategy than the others had employed. Right before the ball leaves his hands, huge explosions erupt from his palms and fingertips, launching the ball, but Kizuto recoils with the amount of power the blasts had, just wanting to be able to do well enough.

Komori speeds down to the ground behind Kizuto, her wings supporting the student from behind, “Control your quirk, Kizuto. You have a lot of power in your quirk that you need to harness the essence of.” She looks at the ground in front of them that was ripped up from the explosions. Her phone beeps and she looks down at it, reading the number.

“370 meters.” The pro stares down at her phone, shocked at the numbers. Impressive.

Neji scoffs, muttering under his breath, “No fair.”

Kizuto stands where he is, hands clenched into fists, not opening them.

Komori, now confident that Kizuto was stable, she steps off to the side to let the next student up, watching the strong young hero go back to the other students.

Seru goes over to Kizuto, smiling, “That was so cool! Your quirk is really strong, huh?” She rocks back and forth on her feet, noticing the other student holding his hands closed.

“Yeah… It’s cool I guess.” Kizuto shrugs, opening his hands slightly to look down at his hands that were now covered in burns and boils at the fingertips from the use of his quirk. He was able to control it normally, but the desire to impress his new classmates brought out a strength he hadn’t tapped into. If he overused his quirk, it would backfire and hurt him. 

Seru frowns when she sees the burns, grabbing his wrists to tilt the boy’s hands so she could see them fully, “Kizuto…” She looks up at her peer, brows furrowed in worry, “Be careful.” She gently runs her fingers over Kizuto’s hands, blood seeping between her own lips from biting into her lip so she could heal the burns.

Kizuto thanks her repeatedly under his breath as she heals his injuries.

Nonaka was up to use his quirk next, looking at the ball in front of him. He holds his hand out in front of him, a huge pillar of ice extending up into the sky, launching the ball. Many students gasp when they see the pillar, the ground shaking for a moment under them. A column of ice that reaches over 100 feet, created in an instant. 

“1… Kilometer….” Komori says in absolute shock, mouth gaping as she watches the young student.

Nonaka, not even phased, goes over to the pillar and places his hands on it, the pillar slowly sublimating. 

Mochizuki watches in utter shock as the dark-haired student destroys the pillar he had just made. What strength did this kid have at his age already? He takes mental notes, absolutely stunned.

After the pillar has completely sublimated, Nonaka returns to the group before the events continue, the results ending up as follows.

Hashi: 43 meters  
Sanoki: 56 meters  
Seru: 12 meters  
Nasu: 24 meters  
Sanjiro: 115 meters  
Asuki: 80 meters  
Mochizuki: 1 kilometer

Komori looks over the results as the students talk amongst themselves, Seru and Kizuto talking about quirks and heroes, Kizuto still admiring her for how helpful she was in his time of need. Nonaka joins their conversation after his turn. Mochizuki was thinking about the quirks of the class, confused as he harkens back to Nonaka’s and Kizuto’s, impressed with how strong they were already. Some of the other students had separated into groups for conversing. Sanjiro, Sanoki, Motome, and Nasu had been excitedly conversing about the events, even getting Motome to open up and smile a little.

Komori announces the results to the class from lowest to highest, “Mochizuki and Nonaka have tied their scores.” She smiles at her class with pride. They had been successful so far, “Now, we have the running portion. You will run around the grounds once and make it back to me which will end your time.” 

“Mochizuki, because of your quirk, you have to run it, otherwise you would just be done instantly.” Komori’s wings twitch as they spread open behind her, “So why don’t you just start us off then?”

Going back in the order they had previously, the fastest times follow.

Nonaka: 30s  
Sanjiro: 37s  
Kizuto: 1m 12s  
Asuki: 1m 27s  
Sanoki: 2m 14s  
Neji: 2m 29s  
Hashi: 2m 32s  
Ishi: 3m 13s  
Mochizuki: 3m 26s  
Motome: 0s / 3m 38s  
Nasu: 3m 45s  
Seru: 3m 50s

Komori, satisfied with the results of the day, claps excitedly for the students once the events were over, “Congratulations, you are all at a satisfactory level for now. We have a diverse set of quirks and not all of them are fitting for events like these. We will later evaluate your quirks again in different settings. Go back and change into your uniforms, this concludes your first day with me.” She smiles and flies up into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of school had ended and it was onto the second. Mochizuki’s mother had asked many questions and went on and on about his first day, excitedly conversing with her son about his dream school. 

Nonaka was up early in the morning to get out of the house before his parents got up, able to escape the house over an hour before school started. They didn’t have the best relationship, always pushing Nonaka to do things that he did not want. He takes his time walking to school so that he can enjoy the cherry blossom trees surrounding the area, lining the streets on his route to school. It’s always a relaxing walk on the way to school, but in comparison to being at home, anything was better to him.

The walk to school wasn’t that long, but he did have a little time to think on the way, pondering things about his family life and school for the most part. In his spare time, he sits outside the school under the same tree down the street every day. Once he arrives, he sits down and takes his backpack off before grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Looking down at his phone, he sees a text from his mom.

**We need to talk when you get home.**

Nonaka narrows his eyes and sets his phone down. 7:40. He had a good bit of time before classes started, and it seemed like none of the students were at school yet. Deciding to relax, he leans back against the tree and closes his eyes, deciding to rest for a little while.

It only seemed like seconds later when Nonaka heard someone calling out to him, “Nonaka! Hey!” He opens his eyes quickly out of surprise, seeing a girl with white hair approaching. Seru.

“Oh, why are you here so early?” Nonaka asks, still learning against the tree as he looks up at her. 

Seru sits down in front of him on her knees, smiling softly. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail today, “I wanted to get outside to see the cherry blossoms. April is my favorite month of the year because of them. Isn’t it so pretty?” She looks up at the tree they both are sitting under. 

Nonaka watches her as he nods, smiling ever so slightly, “Yeah, I like getting out of the house anyways so it’s nice to have pretty scenery.” He watches as a cherry blossom falls from the tree down onto Seru’s ponytail, but it slides off as soon as she looks at Nonaka again.

There were a few moments of awkward silence as they sit and look at each other, but Seru finally tilts her head slightly as she asks, “Do you have any siblings?” She waits for an answer, ready to listen intently.

Nonaka takes a deep breath, “Yeah, I have an older brother. He doesn’t live at home anymore though. My parents let me apply to U.A. but they didn’t let him because they don’t want him to be a hero. We both wanted to be heroes together ever since we were kids.” He looks down at the grass to avoid eye contact, not liking to open up to people, but he didn’t like lying either. “So he left.” 

Seru’s expression falls as she frowns, “Nonaka… That’s horrible.” She feels guilty for asking such a question, hands gripping the fabric of her skirt tightly to release some of the tension in her body from her guilt.

“It’s okay.” Nonaka shrugs, lifting his gaze to meet her face again, “You can just call me Yukio by the way.” His faint smile returns before grabs his backpack and stands up, holding his hand down to Seru to help her up.

Seru’s face flushes slightly as she takes Nonaka’s hand to help her get up to her feet, “Alright, Yukio.” She giggles, letting go of her hand once she is standing again so she can walk towards the entrance of U.A., “Come on! Let’s go ahead into class.” 

Nonaka jogs to catch up to her, walking inside school at her side, “Since you asked about my family, do you have any siblings?” He inquires, looking over at her for a brief moment as he asks.

“Oh, yeah! I have an older sister, we’re super close.” She smiles fondly as she thinks about her sister, “She doesn’t want to be a hero though, she wants to be a nurse because she has a healing quirk too but it’s different than mine.” 

“That’s cool though.” Nonaka replies as they walk inside U.A., heading up to class, “Your quirk is strong, it’s impressive.” He glances over at her, nodding slightly. Seeing how she would heal someone else’s pain by causing her own was such a noble sight.

Embarrassed, Seru blushes and looks at her feet as they walk, “Really? Coming from the guy who made a huge spike of ice with no effort?” She laughs softly, “Your quirk is the impressive one.” 

Nonaka shrugs casually, brushing the compliment off, “Mine just hurts people, yours helps at least.” He wanted to be a hero and help save people like Seru could, but he knew that his quirk could do so much more harm than good.

“You can do anything you believe you can!” Seru says before sliding the door open to their class, walking over to her seat.

Without knowing where else to go, Nonaka follows her, eyeing Mochizuki already in his seat, also seeing Sanoki on her phone nearby, earbuds in as always. It was still early, so not many people were there yet.

Asuki was struggling to stay awake in his seat in front of Sanoki, Nonaka assuming he was at the peak of his quirk’s strength and was now tired because of it.

Mochizuki looks over his shoulder at Seru and smiles, “What do you think we’re gonna do today?” He seemed to be settling into classes well even after being accepted on recommendation. 

“I dunno, it’ll be our first normal day. It’ll be interesting seeing what we do during hero studies though.” Seru smiles back at Mochizuki before resting her head down on her desk, “But I want to take a nap.” 

Nonaka crouches down beside Seru’s desk, looking up at her, “I’ll wake you up when Komori-san gets here if you want.” 

Seru giggles quietly, “It isn’t worth it for just a few minutes, but thank you, that’s very sweet.” She then yawns though, revealing how tired she was.

“Whatever you say.” Nonaka shrugs and gets up to go over to his seat before class starts, taking his backpack off to set it under his desk before he sits down in his seat.

Mochizuki watches Nonaka go, tilting his head a little bit, “He’s so mysterious.” He whispers to Seru.

“He has a brother apparently, he was telling me about him before school started.” Seru replies, head still down her desk, “He also doesn’t like being home apparently.” Her voice slurs slightly right before another yawn.

Moments later, Komori walks into class with a bright smile, “Good morning 1-A! Your first day of normal classes starts today, I hope you’re all ready. Your first Heroics class is today and I’m sure it will be exciting for you all. Getting to use your quirks in school is very new to you all and I hope you all stay safe and do not misuse them.” She speaks as she walks up to the podium, looking out at the class, “You are all very strong and have huge potential and I will do my job to make you as effective as possible in becoming heroes. Are there any questions?”

Sanoki takes her earbuds out and raises her hand, “Komori-san? Do you know what we will be learning about in Heroics today?” 

“That is up to your teacher, Vein.” Komori smiles and folds her hands together on the podium, “I have no doubt it will be interesting though.” 

Mochizuki tilts his head slightly at the mention of Vein. He was the one in the acceptance letter…

“If no one else has any questions, you have a little bit of time to relax and talk before your academics start for the day.” Komori nods briefly, silencing herself. 

A quiet chatter hums around the room, students getting to know each other quietly. 

Sanoki watches Asuki in front of her for a moment and then gets up from her seat to stand beside him, seeing that her fellow student had dozed off. She gently pokes his shoulder, but Asuki does not react whatsoever, “Asuki?” She then shakes him, watching him with a slight bit of concern.

Asuki stirs slightly before his eyes blink open, “Huh? What’s going on?” He lifts his head and looks around, stopping when he sees Sanoki, “Oh, sorry… Was I asleep?” He gives a shy smile, running his fingers through his hair to get his bangs out of his face.

Sanoki nods, “Yeah, it’s ok. How long has it been since you’ve slept?” She asks with mild concern.

“Uhm… A couple weeks I think. My quirk’s top strength can last a couple days before I need to sleep again. I gotta work on that at some point though.” Asuki sighs, slouching down in his seat, “I’ll just have to sleep tonight and my quirk will reset, it’s whatever.”

“That’s kinda cool though.” Sanoki searches Asuki’s expression for hints of how he was feeling.

Asuki shrugs, “It’s nice to get the chance to be in a hero class with a quirk like mine.” He sighs, the sound of the bell ringing shaking him up slightly. 

Sanoki winks at Asuki, “You’ll fit right in, don’t worry about it!” Her expression turns blank as she goes back to her seat.

4th period quickly approached in the minds of many of the students, their Heroics class finally arriving. Many of the students, like Neji, Ishi, and Sanoki, were excited for the possibility to use their quirks.

“Class of 1-A!” A deep voice shouts as the door slides open to the classroom, a muscular man walking into the classroom, “Heroics class is now in session!” The pro hero flashes a toothy grin.

__

> _Vein, A.K.A. Ueno Makoto  
>  Quirk: Blood Curdling  
>  His quirk allows him to paralyze anyone once ingesting their blood, and how long they are paralyzed varies between blood types._

Mochizuki watches Ueno thoughtfully, thinking back to his acceptance letter. Such a real and confusing moment in his life that he never thought he would experience. His pro outfit included bands around his bare arms that keep him from pulling any muscles in them along with baggy black pants and a belt around his waist that has two katana sheaths on it. Aside from that, he wore a black tank top that fit flush against his body, showing truly how much muscle he has, the fabric strong enough to withstand blades.

“I am your Heroics teacher, Ueno. I look forward to helping all of you grow stronger.” Ueno flexes his biceps with a chuckle, “Your homeroom teacher told me you all already got your quirks evaluated yesterday and has informed me about the spread of quirks we have in this class, and I’m pumped to learn more about all of you through them.” He stands in front of the class, arms crossing. He locks eyes with Mochizuki for a moment, smirking with a nod before he continues, “You will all need to go get changed into your gym uniforms and we will head out to the P.E. grounds where you had your evaluations. Be ready!” Ueno then walks back out of the classroom, glancing over his shoulder, “Come on then!” 

The students all start getting up and following the same path they went to the locker rooms the day prior. 

Nonaka shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks down the stairs, keeping to himself until Seru catches up to him.

“Yukio!” Seru smiles up at him, keeping pace with his steps, “Isn’t this exciting? You get to use your quirk again!” She skips a few steps ahead out of excitement.

“Yeah, sure. It depends on what we’re doing though.” Nonaka shrugs and watches her with a slight smile. She seemed so jovial all the time which was a nice change to his home life.

“Well, I’ll see you out there!” Seru waves before going into the girl’s locker room.

Nonaka pauses for a moment before going into the boy’s locker room. Why was she so nice? It wasn’t something he was used to, so it confused him immensely.

Around five minutes later, the students were lined up outside with Ueno standing in front of them, pacing around.

“Yesterday you got to use your quirks as a baseline, but today I will be testing how effectively you can use them. Support students, you will be tested individually. For the rest of you, I have had these small devices created that are very durable. Your goal is to destroy them with the least amount of damage to your surroundings. Being a hero requires learning how to hone your quirk to use it’s strength in a controller manner, trying to do as little damage to the city as possible.” Ueno holds up a metal sphere that measures a few inches wide, a smirk flashing across his face, “So, who will be up to the challenge?” 

Sanoki steps forward, raising her hand, “I’ll go, Ueno-san.” She seemed cool and collected, expression blank as it usually seemed to be. Whether it was confidence or apathy, no one seemed to be sure.

“Alright, go ahead then.” Ueno tosses the device a good distance away to avoid any possible mishaps, “Good luck, kiddo.” He crosses his arms as he watches her walk towards the device, curious how each student was going to handle this.

Sanoki steps up in front of the orb, looking down at it. After taking a few deep breaths, she kicks her foot along the ground, electricity rippling across the surface, each bolt conducting to the sphere. The device fizzles for a moment before the pieces inside explode from the excess charge. As calm as before, she turns around and walks back to the class in silence.

Ueno nods once, impressed, “Congratulations, you did it with only a minor amount of damage to the ground. Who wants to follow that up?” He scans the class, smirking again once his gaze lands on Kizuto, “Kizuto, let’s see it.” He grabs another device from a canister they were held in nearby, tossing it to a similar place where Sanoki was.

“Uhm… Me?” Kizuto’s eyes widen slightly, nervous as he steps forward. He didn’t want to be an utter failure again. As he approaches the device, his breath quickens. Once he reaches it, he thinks of a strategy in a brief moment before employing it, pushing his hand out in front of him quickly. He only meant it to be a small blast, but it backfires, exploding in his face and launching him backwards. The device was gone, but so was a chunk of the ground. 

“Kizuto!” Seru runs forward, but Ueno puts his arm out in front of her to stop her.

“Hold on a second…” Ueno murmurs to her quietly, watching as Kizuto struggles for a moment. 

Kizuto was furious with his actions, but the burns on his hands and his face now did not show improvement from the previous day whatsoever. He sits up from where he had been blown to the ground, climbing up to his knees before he shakily stands, “I did it…” He whispers as he trembles on his feet.

Ueno takes his hand back, “Go.” He tells Seru, letting the girl run to Kizuto’s aid. 

Seru rushes up to Kizuto, scowling, “Sit down and take deep breaths.” She demands, getting onto her knees after Kizuto sits down on the ground.

“I’m so stupid.” His voice was still so quiet, feeling so defeated by his own quirk. He couldn’t calm himself down enough so the anxiety got to him in the heat of the moment, so his quirk fueled itself from that.

“You are not stupid, you just need to learn control. It takes time.” Seru sighs, examining his burns closely, “You’re gonna be fine though.” She bites into her tongue with one of her canine teeth, drawing blood with ease. With that done, she gently takes Kizuto’s hands as to not cause him any discomfort, the burns going away after a few seconds on his hands. The burns on his face take a few more seconds, but they heal all the same, “Now be careful.” Seru smiles, teeth reddened with the blood in her mouth that she then spits out to the side before standing up.

Kizuto looks down at the ground and sighs deeply. He felt so much better from the burns, but he also felt awful for making Seru continue to hurt herself to help him.

Seru holds her hand out to Kizuto, “Come on, it’s not the end of the world.” She smiles softly, always willing to offer her support to those that need it.

Kizuto takes her hand to help himself up, walking back with her to the class, feeling like an utter failure.

“You did successfully destroy the device, but you did damage to yourself and your surroundings. Ineffective, but you got the task done. We will work on control.” Ueno gives a thumbs-up to Kizuto, grinning, “You have a lot of potential, kiddo.”

Kizuto feels a little better with all the encouragement, standing tall once again as he nods, “Thank you, Ueno-san.” 

“Also, Seru, you have passed your test as well. I thought I was going to have to hurt myself to test you, but we had a solution made for us.” Ueno sighs, “Now, who will be next?” 

“I will.” Nonaka steps forward as Ueno throws another device in the distance. He feels confident as he walks up to the orb. With ease, he stomps one foot down, a few spikes of ice making a path to the orb, one popping up right under it to encase it at the end of the spike. Nonaka walks over and breaks off the tip of the ice, throwing the encased orb at the ground, revealing the melted device inside as the ice shatters.

A few of the students gasp, amazed. How hot could that ice possibly be to melt metal? Mochizuki smirks slightly at their bewilderment, walking back to the class.

“Wow…” Ueno was even left speechless. He had gotten explanations of their quirks from Komori, but didn’t think that Nonaka’s ice could be that hot, “Impressive. Next?” He looks at the students. 

As the rest of the students take their turns, the results seem to be mixed.

Sanjiro: Destroyed, little damage to surroundings  
Hashi: Not destroyed, little damage to surroundings  
Motome: Not destroyed, no damage to surroundings  
Nasu: Not destroyed, no damage to surroundings  
Neji: Destroyed, no damage to surroundings  
Ishi: Destroyed, no damage to surroundings

“Well now, two of you left.” Ueno smirks, looking from Asuki to Mochizuki, “Our last two supports. Mochizuki, you will go first, and your goal is to keep teleporting around me without letting me see you for… let’s say 30 seconds.” 

Mochizuki nods, “If it’s only around you though, everyone else has to turn around.” He explains, a tinge of nervousness hitting him. This could be difficult.

“Alright. Students, turn around.” Ueno watches the rest of the class as they listen to his directions, “Now you may start.” 

Mochizuki teleports immediately after Ueno tells him, taking advantage of his teacher blinking. He keeps teleporting around him, effectively able to go from side to side as Ueno keeps turning around to try and spot him.

“Good kob, kiddo, keep it up!” Ueno takes out one of his katanas, swinging it around where he kept looking, knowing how capable Mochizuki seemed to be.

Knowing there was now some risk involved, Mochizuki kept a little more distance from Ueno, sighing in relief when his teacher stopped and put the katana away. 

“Good job, you seem to have good control of your quirk. The difficulty with you is going to be honing how far you can go probably.” Ueno slowly nods as he thinks out loud, “Asuki, your turn. I simply want to judge how strong you are at your peak since I heard you were tired this morning.” He smirks, “So throw a punch at me as hard as you can.” 

Asuki steps up to Ueno as Mochizuki files back in with the rest of the class, “You sure about that?” 

“I’m sure, now come on!” Ueno pats his abs twice, “Come at me!” 

Asuki yawns for a moment before he throws a quick punch at Ueno directly at his abs, following through as much as he was able to.

Ueno skids back a few inches from the force of the punch, “Nice job, kiddo. That was more than I expected. So let’s see… With your quirk, we will likely have to train how long you can go without sleeping and how strong it makes you, honing the extremes.” He smirks, placing his hand on the top of one of Asuki’s shoulders, “Good one, you have lots of potential as well.” He chuckles before taking his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest, “With that done, we are finished with today’s activities. There’s about ten minutes until lunch, so go ahead and get changed back into your uniforms and I will meet you all back in the classroom.” He announces to the students, watching them as they file into their respective locker rooms.

By the time the students got changed into their uniforms again and got back up to class, it was about time for lunch. When the bell rings, they all go down to the dining hall: the Lunch Rush Cafeteria. Most of the students were shocked with how many options there were for being at a school, but then again, it was U.A.. 

Mochizuki sat at a table by himself once he had bought his food, quietly keeping to himself as he through through the classes he had already had today. So many powerful quirks in their class and so many people to get to know…

“Mochi!” Seru calls out as she walks over to Mochizuki’s table, sitting across from him, “You look so lonely.” She giggles with her typical bright smile. 

Mochizuki smiles at the use of the nickname, “Well, jeez, you didn’t have to put it like that.” He chuckles.

“Mind if I join you guys?” They hear another voice, both looking over to see Sanoki standing with her food and a small smile.

“Sure thing! Come sit.” Seru insists, always being friendly with anyone who deserves it.

Sanoki takes a seat beside Mochizuki, “It’s been a good first real day, what do you guys think?” She asks, wanting to genuinely know how they felt about it so far. She may be expressionless, but she cares, though she would never let anyone know. 

“It’s been interesting. I like our science teacher, he’s both really nice and really cool.” Seru says thoughtfully, thinking back through their classes of the day they had already had. 

“I’ve liked it so far, Heroics is gonna be interesting.” Mochizuki shrugs, though a smile still curls up on his lips. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing many different quirks in action.

Sanoki nods slowly, “I feel the same way. I’m glad we’re all here.” She takes a bite of her food and swallows before continuing, “We have a good class though, a good mix of personalities and quirks.” 

“That’s true.” Seru sighs, “I just have to survive three more years with Neji. I was with him all of Junior High!” She exclaims in distress, “He just needs a personality adjustment.” She huffs dramatically.

Mochizuki rolls his eyes, “I couldn’t even imagine.” 

“He’ll learn what it takes to be a pro hero. He can’t with how he is now. Bring a pro means not everything is about you.” Sanoki murmurs, sighing softly, “It means protecting the people,” She looks down at the table, “My older brother is a pro stationed in Tokyo, he’s humble and knows his place, but also does anything it takes to protect people.”

Seru listens intently, “He sounds like a great brother, Sanoki.” She props her elbow up on the table to rest her cheek in her palm. She sees Nonaka a little ways away across the dining hall, calling over, “Hey! Nonaka! Come sit with us!” She waves with her free hand, knowing Nonaka likely wouldn’t go out of his way to sit with anyone. 

Nonaka notices her voice, looking up towards it. He starts to walk over with his food, taking a seat beside her, “Sorry to interrupt.” He apologizes, bowing his head to emphasize it.

“Not a problem, we were just talking about the day so far.” Mochizuki smiles at Nonaka before he starts eating.

Sanoki stays quiet, still looking at the table blankly. She stays deep in thought, brow furrowed. 

“Sanoki? Are you alright?” Seru watches her, reaching a hand out to touch hers.

Sanoki flinches, looking up with wide eyes, “Huh? Sorry, what’s going on?” She asks wildy.

Seru frowns, cocking her head to the side slightly, “You alright?” She inquires with worry, pulling her hand back quickly.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking.” Sanoki shakes her head slowly, “It’s ok. I promise.”

Seru’s smile comes back, though she still is suspicious of Sanoki’s actions, “Whatever you say, just know you can talk about things if you want to.” She offers before she begins eating.

“It’s interesting to see the other classes. We haven’t gotten to meet them really yet.” Nonaka murmurs, frowning as he sits deep in thought, “I wonder what kind of quirks they have.” He wonders aloud.

“I dunno, there’s sure to be a lot of others.” Mochizuki shrugs, “I’m sure we’ll get to meet them before too long.” He gazes around, spotting a few interesting characters immediately. A couple students stand out with brightly colored hair, and one stands out for having pastel blue skin and pointy, inhuman ears. Fascinating…

The chatter amongst the table continues, Nonaka eventually engaging in pleasant conversation actively as well. When lunch was over, the students went back to their respective classes and the rest of the day of academics went on, 1-A having a relatively uneventful day after Heroics and lunch.

After the day ends, the students find themselves walking outside to return home, their first full day at U.A. complete. Nonaka starts back the same way home that he came that morning, backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder. He looks at the ground as he walks, knowing where he was going as he follows the sidewalk away from U.A..

“Wait up!” A voice shouts behind him that Nonaka immediately recognizes. Seru. “You think you were gonna get away that easy?” She giggles as she walks beside Nonaka with a noticeable spring in her step, contrasting to how he trudges along without a care in the world.

Nonaka cracks a faint smile, glancing to the side to eye her, “No, I’m just going home. Shouldn’t you be doing the same thing?” He inquires, raising an eyebrow up to reinforce his question. 

“I guess, I just wanted to ask you something before you left. How are you so good with your quirk already?” Seru tilts her head to the side, looking over at Nonaka. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the impressive display of strength that he had shown the first day when Komori evaluated their quirks. 

Nonaka pauses to think for a moment, stopping mid-step, “I guess… My father just pushed me from such a young age to become a hero. I kinda had to learn to get good with it or he’d be disappointed in me.” He shrugs as if it were a normal occurrence, “I gotta go.” He breaks out immediately into a sprint down the sidewalk, using his quirk to cover his feet in a thin layer of his own ice that allows him to slide along the concrete with ease after he gets far enough from Seru to slow down again.

Seru stands in shock, a hand reached out for him that then falls in defeat. She is as determined as ever to find out all the secrets Nonaka has to offer and pry out the ones that he would not be willing to share.


	4. Field Trip Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the class of 1-A gets to have their first experience out of class with a hero? Villains attack, of course.

A week of classes had gone by and there was a surprise awaiting them that next Monday. The students had been slowly getting used to each other and learning more about one another. Seru had been getting to know everyone, being as sweet as possible. The class was slowly becoming one. Neji had been unhappy with all of the chit-chat, but did have to ask Kizuto for help in a few of their classes over the past few school days. He didn’t like having his pride hurt in such a way. Needing help? Not him. Mochizuki had been trying to train the speed of his quirk around his house after school, knowing he could be better in every way as a support, determined to be better. Sanoki had been trying to get in contact with her brother, but had no luck so far. 

The beginning of Monday rose as the students were getting to class in the morning, all pondering one question. Written up on the board is two words: Field Trip. None of them knew what was going to happen, whispers amongst the students rising in the classroom before homeroom started.

“Where do you think we’re going?” Asuki tilts his head back far enough to look at Sanoki behind him, “I didn’t think we’d be having a field trip already.” He raises an eyebrow slightly, his bangs falling away from his face with his head hung back so far.

Sanoki shrugs, taking one of her earbuds out, “I dunno, I’m not our teacher.” She sighs, “It’ll make the day more interesting though.” She reaches over his desk to gently smack Asuki’s forehead, “Now sit up, you’ll hurt your neck.” 

Asuki closes his eyes in anticipation of the hit, lifting his head back up, “Whatever…” He turns around in his seat, straddling the back of it, “Better?” He rests his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on the chair.

Sanoki rolls her eyes, “Yeah yeah.” She chuckles quietly, “Maybe we’ll be going somewhere exciting today though. I dunno why we’d be going anywhere already though.” 

“Students!” A voice calls out from the doorway, Komori entering excitedly with her wings unfolded behind her, “I have exciting news for you all this morning!” She skips over to the podium, standing behind it as her wings twitch slightly.

Sanoki raises her hand, “Komori-san? Does it have to do with the field trip?” 

Komori’s gaze snaps over to Sanoki, giving a toothy grin to the class, “Yes! I have gotten permission from the principal to take you all on a field trip for the first part of the day today. We will be back by lunch.” 

“Where are we going?” Sanjiro asks from the front, speaking about a mile a minute as usual.

“I’ve talked to one of my friends in the hero business and we will be going to see how heroes function in the background. We aren’t always apprehending villains, we have other important duties to do, especially those who have agencies. If you all follow heroes at all, you should know who Frostbite is.” Komori flashes a smirk, “The number two hero who owns the Frosted Hero Office.” 

“Really?” Mochizuki gasps, other students following in his excitement. They were getting to meet the second highest pro on the rankings? Sanoki even smiles slightly at the notion of them getting to meet such an esteemed hero.

“That’s right! We will be leaving in a few minutes, so prepare yourselves. One of the other teachers will be coming with us as well to supervise.” Komori informs them, tilting her head to the side as she still smiles, excited for her students to experience this, “You have the rest of the time to talk and prepare yourselves.”

Mochizuki gets out his book of pro heroes, opening it to Frostbite’s page.

__

> _Fubuki Kori, A.K.A. Frostbite  
>  Quirk: Below Zero  
>  With his quirk, he is able to freeze any substance, able to create ice out of anything, organic or inorganic. If used on people, they will get frostbite after some time, unless used on Fubuki. He can create armor for himself that is stronger than metal. _

“Amazing…” Mochizuki breathes out quietly, “Seru, I can’t believe this!” His voice grows louder as his excitement hightens. 

“I know! This is cool!” Seru giggles, “I wonder what he’s like.” She ponders, holding her chin in her hand while she sits deep in thought.

“I’ll tell you to give you an idea.” Komori pipes up, overhearing their conversation with her keen senses, “He looks a lot more intimidating than he is. He may be physically cold, but he’s a sweetheart. Don’t tell him I said that though.” She winks at the two students, laughing softly, “Ironically enough, he’s a chill guy.” 

Seru looks over at their teacher, smiling, “Really? How long have you known him? I don’t mean to pry.” She asks shyly, gently grabbing the ends of her pigtails and tugging on them due to her bashfulness.

“You’re alright, Seru. I’ve known him as a pro for around three years now since we worked together once. I looked up to him a lot when I went to school here.” Komori smiles softly, fondly looking back on those old memories when she was still honing her own quirk.

“That’s so cute!” Seru giggles cupping her face in both her hands. 

“Him and I are good friends now, it’s surreal at times.” Komori sighs dreamily, “I couldn’t have even imagined me being here when I was younger.” She glances down at her phone to check the time, “Alright students! Let’s go.” She heads towards the door, sliding it open and stepping outside, waiting for the students to follow so she can lead them downstairs.

The students start to stand and file out of the classroom, led by Komori. They make their way downstairs to the front doors, walking out to the bus that was parked out front of U.A. waiting for them, someone waiting right by the bus.

“Daburu! Are you ready?” Komori calls out to the man beside the bus.

> _Daburu Umo, A.K.A. Houdini  
>  Quirk: Double-Team  
>  His quirk allows him to make exact clones of himself that can act in the physical world, but any harm the clones take is absorbed into each clone and when they take enough damage, or are recalled by Daburu, they disappear._

“I have been.” Daburu crosses his arms with a faint smile. His hero outfit consisted of a black, hooded cape, and loose pants and shirt to go with it. The sole purpose was to make him more of an amorphous shape in battle, but the colorless suit was offset by his bright, wavy, long orange hair and red eyes. 

“Let’s go then! Students, this is Daburu Umo, the homeroom teacher for 1-B.” Komori then enters the bus and sits at the front, Daburu taking a seat next to her. The students then follow in one after another. Neji takes a seat in the back by choice, not wanting to be near the other students. Near the front, Seru and Sanoki sit together and so do Nonaka and Mochizuki. The other students sit according to friends they’ve made: Nasu and Asuki, Motome and Ishi, and then Hashi and Sanjiro. Kizuto was the last to take a seat, sitting by himself in the back across the aisle from Neji.

The driver starts the bus and drives off towards downtown where Frostbite’s agency was located. 

“I can’t wait to see what it’s like!” Seru kicks her feet back and forth, looking over at Sanoki with her signature smile.

“I think it’s actually gonna be interesting.” Sanoki nods once, taking one of her earbuds out and handing it to Seru, “Do you wanna listen with me?” She offers, smiling slightly back at her.

Seru takes the earbud after slight hesitation, putting it in her ear to listen. To her surprise, it was calm J-Pop, not anything as loud as she thought it would be, “This is nice.” She bops her head back and forth gently. 

“Yeah, I listen to this and EDM.” Sanoki murmurs, leaning her head back against the seat.

Seru genuinely enjoys Sanoki’s music taste, content while listening. 

“Are you excited to see Fubuki again?” Daburu asks from beside Komori, glancing over to the other homeroom teacher with a small smile. He genuinely enjoyed the company of the other teachers and it was nice to get to know Komori over the past months after she got hired as a teacher. She was a welcome addition to the staff in his mind and that of the other teachers. 

Komori nods quickly, giving a toothy grin, “Yeah! I try to talk to him when I can, but we’re both so busy since he has the agency and I’m always teaching or being a hero now.” She arches her back to stretch her wings as much as she can behind her, “I might see if he has time to get lunch someday so we can catch up.” She sighs dramatically.

“That’s nice…” Daburu chuckles quietly, “It’ll be nice to meet him after hearing so much from you.” 

Komori elbows his side gently, “Hey! He was my childhood role model, of course I’m gonna talk about him all the time.” She promptly crosses her arms, scowling. 

“Of course, of course, I get it.” Daburu looks out the bus window as the scenery flies by. 

The back of the bus was rather quiet as Neji sat by himself, looking out the window with narrowed eyes. 

“Neji! You excited?” Ishi turns around in his seat in front of Neji, grinning as the other student jumps slightly from the sudden voice.

“Tch, whatever.” Neji plays it off as cool as he can, crossing his arms as he narrows his eyes at Ishi, “If I’m gonna be the best someday I might as well learn from some of the best now.” Even though Neji was dead set on beating everyone else, he has a solid rationale for once.

“It’s gonna be so cool!” Nasu shouts excitedly from beside Ishi, turning her head to eye Neji, “Be more excited for once.” A faint smirk crosses her face.

Neji goes silent, glaring at Nasu and Ishi for a moment before he looks out the window again.

“What about you, Kizuto?” Nasu looks over to the seats across the aisle from Neji, locking onto the shy student that also sat alone.

Kizuto looks up abruptly from his relaxed state, suddenly on edge, “Oh, uhm… I think it’s gonna be really interesting. I hope we learn a lot about how to be effective heroes.” He smiles nervously.

Ishi nods aggressively in agreement, “Yeah! We’re gonna be such cool heroes!” He thrusts a fist up into the air. 

Neji scoffs softly, “We have a long way to go…” He mumbles under his breath.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, the students staying to their own small conversations, but it didn’t take long for Komori to stand up and make an announcement.

“We’re here, everyone! Stay seated until the bus is parked please.” Komori smiles at the students before she too sits back down. 

“I can’t wait!” Seru’s legs bounce anxiously as the bus parks beside the sidewalk to let the students out.

Komori and Daburu are the first two out, followed by the students filing out of the bus beside them, Komori counting each student.

“Alright, everyone is off! Let’s go.” She leads the students towards the tall office building they were let out beside, her wings twitching behind her. Komori truly was excited to get to see Frostbite again after all this time. As the class walks inside the building, they see a tall and muscular man in a white suit talking to a shorter woman in a white blouse and black pencil skirt.

“Kori-san!” Komori calls out, waving to the man excitedly. 

The man turns to face the group, smiling when he spots Komori, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He chuckles as he walks over, the woman following suit.

__

> _Fubuki Kori A.K.A. Frostbite  
>  Quirk: Below Zero  
>  He has the ability to slow down the matter of something and freeze it solid. He can create armor on his body made out of the same ice as well, more durable than some metals._

Komori turns to face the students, clearing her throat before she introduces Frostbite, “Class, this is Fubuki Kori, or as most of you probably know him, Frostbite.” 

Fubuki pats the top of Komori’s head, “Thank you for the formalities, Tsuki.” He stands beside her, showing how tall he was in comparison to her. He stands at 190 cm as opposed to her 170, “Thank you all for being here, I am excited to show you all a little of what happens behind the scenes of being a hero. You also have the pleasure to meet my associate Chishe Onshi. She’s worked by my side as a hero for a couple of years now.”

The woman beside him, now identifiable as Chishe, bows respectfully. Her red hair with black roots contrasted so much to Fubuki’s stark white hair that he kept swept back out of his face, “It is a pleasure to get to meet a group of such fine heroes in the making.” She smiles softly at the group as she straightens back up.

“Now, let’s get to it. We’ll be going to see the main offices first where my employees monitor the city for villain activity.” Fubuki turns and starts to walk to the stairs, the others following him up them, “Being a hero might look like a lot of battles on the news, but there’s a lot more to it than you may think.” He chuckles to himself.

Daburu waits downstairs as he gets a phone call, stepping outside to take it. 

Mochizuki looks over at Seru who he has kept beside this whole time, “This is fascinating…” He whispers to her.

Seru nods quickly in agreement, taking in every word Fubuki says and ingraining it into her memory.

The group arrives on the third floor of the building and enters a large room of many cubicles of computers and employees. 

“As Fubuki said before, this is where our intel comes from. We serve as a hub for villain surveillance for the pros in the area. If there is an incident going on, we will be the first to know about it and notify heroes in the area. We have partners in other cities as well that do similar things, so if a villain travelled from their city to ours, they would be able to notify us.” Chishe informs the class with a pleasant smile, “Our work is here very important to help keep order in the city. We may not always be able to get every threat immediately, but we do our best and have grown a lot in the past few years.”

Seru raises her hand hesitantly and Fubuki takes notice.

“Question?” Fubuki asks, his head tilting to the side slightly as he watches Seru.

“Why are you two not in your hero outfits?” Seru asks, voice shaking slightly from her anxiety of talking to such a well-known pro hero.

“What is your name, young lady?” Fubuki fires a question back at her before he answers, smiling sweetly in hopes of making her feel more comfortable.

“Seru Hekano.” Her voice gets quiet, worried she said something wrong. 

“Well, Seru, that is a great question! Chishe and I sometimes devote days specifically to working here, but we always have our outfits in our offices just in case any emergency were to pop up.” Fubuki responds informatively, glancing over at Chishe to see if she has anything to add.

“Aside from being heroes, we both have important jobs here in running a business, so if we have a day specifically for our work here, we can be a lot more productive usually. If some emergency does come up though and no other heroes are in the area, we will respond to that first and foremost.” Chishe explains, nodding briefly, “Now, let us continue upstairs where our offices are.” She starts up the stairs again with Fubuki following at her side.

Seru sighs in relief after he question was answered, glad she didn’t make a fool of herself.

Chatter starts to build up in the group but it silences when they get to the floor of offices another couple floors up. A sharp beeping sound rings out through the floor for a moment.

“Fubuki… What is that?” Chishe asks, suddenly on edge as she looks around, hands glowing with a red aura in preparation to use her quirk.

“I don’t kn—” Fubuki starts but gets cut off as a series of explosions chain across the floor they were on.

Komori, suddenly on guard as well, has her wings spread open and is in the air, the ceiling high enough for her to get around, “Students, be ready to run.” She shouts at them.

A few blips of light shine for a moment, but when they disappear, three people stand where they were. First, a girl with long, purple, curly pigtails and black irises, her skin almost sickly pale. Beside her stood a man with long black hair on the top that covers part of his face with his bangs, but his piercing purple eyes still show bright in contrast to them. His frame was morbidly thin, only exaggerated more by his height. The final of them was a younger male with straight black hair that was shorter on the sides and longer on the top, his eyes a bright blue.

“Fubuki-kun!” The girl coos, her head tilted to the side at a sharp angle, “What good is your little agency if we’re right here?” She laughs maniacally, cupping her face in her hands, her sharp and long nails poking her cheeks.

“Chishe, protect the students, Komori, we can take them.” Fubuki glances back at Komori, nodding, “Get me what their quirks are soon Chishe!” 

Chishe nods in understanding, her hand moving in front of her to create an image of the girl first, quickly trying to finish the painting in the air to figure out what her quirk was

__

> _Chishe Onchi A.K.A. Kahlo  
>  Quirk: Artistry  
>  She can paint in the air with her hands an image of someone and what their quirk does to learn what they can do. If their quirk has no visible effects, even she cannot tell what it is._

“Not so fast, old man.” The younger of the villains thrusts his hands forwards, bright flames exploding forwards at them, but they don’t feel warm as they approach. No… Cold… 

Komori flies forwards, the edges of her feathers sharpened. She darts around the fire in the air, able to turn and kick the teen across the head before his fire gets aimed directly at her, flying away to avoid it.

“The girl’s quirk can break bones! Watch out!” Chishe shouts, turning to face the class of students, “Go downstairs, you will be safer there!” She demands, watching as most of them immediately start to go. 

One remains as the flames clear, some still on the walls and floor, burning into them. Nonaka stands in shock, unable to move. 

The taller villain looks at Nonaka, smirking as he envelops himself in shadows and disappears into the ground with them, only then to appear behind the student, “What do we have here…?” He snickers, putting a harsh hand around Nonaka’s neck.

Chishe drops her hand, running at the villain and throwing a punch at his ribs, but he just disappears into shadows on the ground again, going back to the other two he was with before.

Fubuki crouches down to touch the ground, spikes of ice jutting up from the ground at the villains, but that didn’t stop the fire quirk from blasting them apart. The flames may be cold, but the added explosive pressure and sudden temperature change shatters Fubuki’s ice.

“Good one, Nonaka!” The girl giggles, running through the shattered ice at Fubuki, lunging at him, “Now it’s my turn!” When Fubuki dodges, she continues after him with a crazed focus in her eyes.

“No…” Nonaka steps back from where he was behind Chishe, “Aki!” He shouts, frozen in place from fear, “This is where you’ve been?” 

The other Nonaka, Aki, slowly shakes his head, “I had to… I miss you, Yukio.” He sighs softly before he glares Komori down, ducking under her wings as she swoops down on him. Aki grabs her ankle, flames pouring out from his hand and making their way up her leg. 

Komori kicks out at Aki, gritting her teeth at the frigid flames that burn up her leg, but she twists abruptly, enough to bend one of her wings to cut across his cheek, forcing him to release his grip and let her fly away.

“Aki… Come back.” Nonaka steps back slowly, holding back tears. His brother had been gone ever since Nonaka had applied to U.A., having left home after his dreams were shattered by their parents. Nonaka had no idea he left to become a villain though, and he loved his brother more than anyone. They grew up together and trained their quirks together…

Chishe narrows her eyes at Nonaka, “Go. Downstairs.” She hisses between gritted teeth and Nonaka finally listens and hurries down the stairs. The employees downstairs had been evacuating after the explosions hit.

The thin-framed man chuckles before he disappears off the floor, appearing at the other side of the offices downstairs, looking at the group of students.

Back upstairs, Fubuki was trying to get a blow from his ice to land on the girl. He did not want to get near her knowing that she had a quirk relating to bones. 

The girl cackles when she makes a jump at Fubuki, grabbing onto his forearm and digging into his skin with her long nails. Fubuki grits his teeth, one of his eyes squeezing shut as he feels her nails dragging along his bones, but he grabs her other arm and coats it in a thick layer of ice. She jumps back, giggling as she holds her arm up, Aki blasting flames at it to shatter the ice from around her arm, “Poor old man, useless.” She pouts mockingly, swishing her bloody hand up in the air.

Fubuki screams in agony as the bones in his arm completely shatter in the middle, breaking through his skin, “K-Komori! The students!” He shouts, not seeing the third villain anymore. 

Komori’s eyes widen in a moment of realization, not even taking a moment to respond as she rockets downstairs, using her flight to her advantage to make herself faster.

Chishe kicks the girl in the back while she wasn’t looking, her heels doing some damage as it knocks the girl down with a grunt, “Fubuki!” She looks at her partner, eyes glazed over with worry for him. 

Fubuki gets to his feet, his arm bleeding profusely before he covers it with ice from his own quirk, other plates of ice growing on his body before he freezes the whole ground under them, “Goodbye…” He controls the ground under Aki to shatter but watches as the villain reaches behind himself before the same bright light goes off before he disappears, and the same happens with the girl.

Downstairs, Komori witnesses the same thing before she can even get to the villain. They were gone just like that… “Stay here.” She tells her students before going back upstairs, checking to see if they were all gone now. When she sees Fubuki, she gasps and runs over to him, the ice across his body melting which leaves his mutilated arm bleeding again.

The students downstairs exchange glances before going upstairs after Komori, having no intention of listening, 

“Sorry this was such a bust for your students, Tsuki…” Fubuki chuckles quietly as he sits down on the ground that also goes back to normal, unfrozen. He takes off his suit jacket with some trouble, the white of it and the shirt underneath stained with his own blood.

Chishe was on her phone now in a nearby office, having contacted the authorities. 

When Seru sees the state Fubuki was in, she walks over slowly, “Komori-san? Can I help?” She asks quietly.

Komori glances to the side at Seru, noticing the students had all come up, “Can you all not listen to directions?” She sighs, wanting to be angry, but she couldn’t bring herself to, “Can you heal something like this?” Komori asks Seru.

Seru nods as she sits on her knees beside Fubuki, “I can if you sharpen your wings.” She looks at her teacher with a faint smile as she takes off the jacket of her uniform.

“Seru…” Komori watches her student with a worried gaze, but knows the smaller wounds Seru would afflict to herself would be easier to treat than Fubuki’s arm. She sharpens the edges of her feathers, looking away as Seru drags her arm across them, making a long cut across one of them.

“That should do.” Seru winces slightly, “This is gonna hurt.” She looks at Fubuki before she grabs where the bones were sticking out of his arm, forcing them back into place so she can heal them properly.

Fubuki grits his teeth together, barely avoiding screaming again. Within a minute though, the pain subsided and his arm looked fairly normal aside from some tenderness.

“It’s probably gonna be bruised for the next few days, but I can’t do anything about that right now.” Seru takes deep breaths and slouches down after his arm was healed, drained of energy. 

“Thank you… I have no doubt Chishe is calling the police right now so an ambulance will be here soon and they can deal with your arm. I will remember your kindness.” Fubuki smiles at the young girl before he stands. 

Seru smiles as she stands as well, bowing respectfully before she grabs her uniform jacket and walks back to the rest of the students, pressing her hand against the cut on her arm to keep some pressure on it.

“Walk downstairs with us.” Komori looks at Fubuki with a worried gaze, wanting to make sure he was going to be alright. She had confidence in Seru’s quirk, but she had not yet seen it used to such a large scale. 

Fubuki nods walking downstairs with Komori and the rest of the class, Chishe still busy with phone calls.

Daburu was outside the whole time, not able to get in from police officers outside that quickly arrived on the scene. When he saw the class and the heroes come outside, he was relieved, “Komori! What happened?” 

“Villains.” Is all Komori responds with, looking around to spot the ambulance nearby, seeing a pair of paramedics rush over.

“Is anyone hurt?” One of them shouts to ask the group, then Seru steps forward.

“Only me. Everyone else is fine.” Seru walks over to the paramedics as they lead her to the ambulance.

Fubuki sighs as a news van drives up, a reporter getting out. Already? He was hoping to avoid the news, but in this city, nothing went without coverage. 

“Frostbite! With your agency under attack, how did it get handled with a group of students here from U.A.?” The reporter asks and holds the mic out to him for a response.

“All you need to know is the incident is under control. The villains were able to get away, but we will be surveying the area 24/7 to look for them after we make sure the building is safe to be in again. Authorities know their descriptions.” Fubuki responds with as little information as possible.

“You seem to be hurt, can you tell us what happened in there?”

Fubuki looks at the reporter with a somber gaze, “We will not be answering any more questions at this time.” He turns away from the camera with a sigh. He hated reporters and the news side of being a hero.

Nonaka was standing by himself a little bit away from the rest of the class, looking down at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. The first time seeing his brother in so long and he was a villain now… 

“I’m sorry we had to cut this field trip short, everyone.” Fubuki apologizes to the students and Komori, “I was hoping to get to show you a lot more.”

“There is no way anyone could have known about this, Kori. I will talk to the principal when we get back to the school and let you know if we figure anything out about the villains, if they’re already known.” Komori crosses her arms with a sigh. Her first fun experience with her students turned sour.

Mochizuki takes the initiative to walk over to Nonaka, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?” He asks quietly, looking at the student he had grown to know as his friend.

“He is my brother, Mochizuki… No I am not okay. I haven’t seen him in months.” Nonaka’s voice breaks as he nearly tears up again, but is able to blink them away. 

Mochizuki’s eyes widened in shock, trying to think of what the one villain looked like, putting it next to Nonaka. They did look so similar…

After the students got back to the school, they were dismissed home only after a couple hours of being away. Daburu and Komori were still at the school, sitting in a meeting with the principal. 

“So… Villains attacked the Frostbite Agency during the field trip?” The principal asks, looking across her desk at the two teachers.

> _Nakuno Kitsu, President of U.A._  
>  Quirk: Kitsune  
>  Her quirk gives her nine large fox tails and a superior intellect and lifespan to that of humans and is able to shapeshift into any sentient lifeform whether it be a person or an animal.

“Yes, Nakuno-sama.” Komori sighs softly, feeling defeated from the encounter.

“The question then stands is was it an attack on our students or Frostbite?” Nakuno sits deep in thought, her long orange-tipped white hair put up into a bun to keep out of her face.

“How would anyone know when we were going to be there? The students didn’t even know until today.” Daburu interjects, arms crossed as he paces around the room.

“That is the question.” Nakuno sighs, “But if it was an attack on Frostbite, the timing was just oddly convenient. I will keep in touch with Frostbite and Kahlo about this incident and see if they can gain any intel about the situation. The other thing is, one of the villains you said was related to one of your students, Komori?” Her brow raises curiously.

“Yes, Nonaka Yukio. Apparently they have not seen each other in months, so I refuse to believe Nonaka was involved somehow in the planning of it.” Komori explains, feeling terribly for her student. How traumatic it must be to see a loved sibling become a villain.

Nakuno shakes her head, “It seems unlikely, but he could be the reason for the attack as well.” 

“His brother seemed shocked to see him though.” Komori’s wings twitch anxiously behind her.

“It could be a coincidence then. We will figure out why there was the attack. Now, why don’t you two take a breather for a little while in the teacher’s lounge? I’m sure an experience like that could not have been easy for either of you.”

In the darkest corners of the city, an abandoned building stays hidden by the shadows. 

“I can’t believe you made me attack my brother.” Aki grumbles as he sits at a table, playing cards with the girl from the attack. 

A man sits at a computer wearing thick glasses, “Nonaka, you don’t get everything you want. That class is special I tell you…” He smirks, typing quickly, “I only do what I’m ordered, and as should you.”

“This is bullshit.” Aki tosses his cards down, glaring over at the man, “No one cares about your research, Tensai.”

The man, Tensai, glances back at Aki, “Then why would I be doing it? I’m vital to this team.”

“Stop being a crybaby, Nonaka.” A woman with straight, bobbed red hair smoking a cigarette nearby pipes up before blowing out a puff of smoke, “We all make sacrifices to be here.”

“I don’t care about your daddy issues, Uyeno. Where are the others anyways? I thought Takama was going to contact them after we got back.” Aki seethes as the girl across from him wins their game of blackjack.

“He should be back anytime now, it shouldn’t be of your concern. He was going to find the others and then talk to Boss about what happened today since you three couldn’t get your act together enough to even take out one villain.” Uyeno takes a long drag of her cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out with her heels.

“Not like you could do any better. There’s a reason we were chosen.” Aki glares daggers over at Uyeno. The woman thought she could run this joint with her curvy figure and deadly quirk. He wouldn’t let her.

“I have more practical one-on-one uses, darling. You and your chilly fire aren't nearly as deadly.” Uyeno smirks, her chocolatey brown eyes staring down Aki.

“Can you two please stop your bickering?” Tensai glares back at the two, “I’m trying to do work here.”

“Don’t care.” Aki dismisses Tensai before he goes back to playing cards, but he breaks up the conversation anyway. 

“I think we did alright.” The girl across from Aki giggles, tapping her long nails on the table before dealing out the next round of blackjack, “I got to see blood so I’m pleased.”

“Whatever.” Aki grunts and takes his hand, examining his two cards, “We will be prepared next time, mark my words…”

Seru had her arm wrapped in bandages from the paramedics still, so when she got home, her family immediately raised questions. They had seen the news, so they knew their class was attacked.

“Hekano! Sweetheart!” Her mother cries out and goes to hug her daughter, “Are you alright? Your sister is upstairs, she came home after she saw the news. She wanted to see you and make sure you were okay.”

“Y-Yeah, I got to help Frostbite with a broken arm from the villain. I’m just happy I could help.” Seru smiles weakly, but then immediately breaks down in tears as she hugs her mother tightly, feeling the extra embrace of her father hugging them all together.

“Goodness gracious, always out to help people, huh? You really are growing up so well.” Seru’s mother coos and kisses her daughter’s forehead gently, “You did so well I’m sure, I’m so proud of you and I’m glad you’re safe.” 

“Th-Thank you.” Seru says through tears, slowly able to calm down.

After the embrace, Seru wipes her eyes and smiles weakly, “I’m gonna go see Juni. She in her old room?” She asks, her mother nodding in response before her daughter walks upstairs. Seru looks around once she gets upstairs, seeing the door to her sister’s old room slightly ajar. She hesitates before opening it.

“Juni…?” Seru asks quietly when she enters, her sister looking out the open window in the room when she enters.

“Oh my god, Hekano!” Juni gets up, running to her sister to pull her into a tight hug, “Are you alright?” She asks worriedly.

“Y-Yeah, just healed one of the heroes so my arm hurts now.” Seru smiles shyly, hugging her sister back tightly. It had been a while since they had seen each other face-to-face, her sister normally at school training to go into the medical field with her quirk.

“Let me see it, I’ll get you feeling just like new.” Juni lets go and goes to sit down on her bed, patting the mattress gently for Seru to come sit down.

Seru knows her sister’s quirk didn’t hurt her at all like her own did, but she still felt guilty having to be healed. Was this how Kizuto felt?

Juni unwraps the bloodied bandages and throws them into the wastebasket she had beside her bed before she touches her hands to Seru’s cut, hands glowing with a faint blue light. Within seconds, the cut was sealed and looked perfect again.

“Thank you… I’ve missed you.” Seru smiles at her older sister. Even under the circumstances, she was excited to catch up with her sister.

“I’ve missed you too. Tell me about school!” Juni grins, cupping her sister’s face in her hands to squeeze her cheeks gently, “I wanna know everything!”

Seru laughs quietly, gently swatting her sister’s hands away before she starts telling her about all the experiences of their first week and all of the people she had met.


End file.
